Leap of Faith
by Kitten2
Summary: This is an original story i had up a long time ago and someone asked me, several times, to put it back up, so here it is with a note in the beginning.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I never will, and I really don't want to.  
  
Author's Notes: I've put this back up as a request from an avid fan of the story. Unfortunately every time I tried to recover this particular fic, it wouldn't do so. Sigh.the trouble I go through. Anyway, if this person reads the fic again, and she knows who she is, I'm sorry that it's missing part of it, but I'll write in as much of the ending as I can remember.  
  
Small fingers wrapped around another finger, much larger than them, then tightened as wide brown eyes looked up at the man who was smiling down at them. Tiny lips curled into their own smile as the little girl allowed herself to be picked up then carried away from where she was playing. The ground got further and further away, as a ship grew larger in her vision. She clung tightly to the man until he landed in the ship and set her on her feet, gesturing to a young girl who was standing near several other children around her age. King Vegita smiled again as the little girl stepped forward hesitantly then looked over her shoulder at him. "Go ahead little one, they won't hurt you." He shook his head when she buried her face in his leg and tried to get him to pick her up again. "You're not going to win anything that way." She peeked back at the other children then down at herself before looking up at him with a frown. "I want a tail." Laughing richly, he picked her up, against his better judgement, and swung her around. "You don't have a tail because you don't need one. What would you do with it if I gave you one anyway?" "I don't know.I just want a tail." "Well then, I'll see what I can do about that but you really don't need one. Now, go say hi to the others and they'll play with you." "Are they your children?" "No, my son doesn't play with others." "Then.what does he do?" "Trains and learns about my people." "How dull." "Well, what did you expect a prince to do?" She smiled and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh again. "Do you really think he'd do that?" "Yeah, I'd do it if I were royalty." Shaking his head, he set her down again and shooed her towards the elite class kids. "I'll see about that but I doubt I'll get him away from his sparring partners." "Ok!" She giggled then ran over to the others. At that time she was nine and his son was twelve. Seven years later. Vegeta wandered through the halls of his father's ship, bored out of his mind. He hadn't had anything to do since Radditz left and Nappa seemed to be busy with other things these days. Other things he didn't want to know about. Kathi slipped out of Kakarot's room and giggled when he said something about not forgetting the food needed to put him to sleep when he was through training. She'd been friends with him ever since she had gotten on the ship and was glad that they were so close. In fact, if no one had known she was human, they all would have thought she was his sister. Jogging down the hall, she collided with a warm body, a nice warm body.a really hot body. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She looked up at the guy she'd run into and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry highness, I didn't realize it was you.when did you shave?" Vegeta made a face then lifted an eyebrow at the young female in front of him. "What makes you think I'm the king?" "You aren't? Man, you look exactly like him." Her eyes widened momentarily as she backed away from him. "You're the prince aren't you?" He nodded then waited for her to bow. "At least you know the royal family." She didn't bow and didn't acknowledge that he'd said something because she saw his father coming down the hall as well. "Uncle Vegita!" Running up to him she threw her arms around his neck. King Vegita laughed and hugged the human girl tightly. "Hello little one, is Kakarot too lazy to get his own food these days?" She smiled and let him go. "Yes he is, I can't believe he keeps asking me to get him food." "Well, what did you expect out of him? He's a saiya-jin." "I know that but.he should get off his dead butt and get his own food sometime." "Then tell him to do it himself so you don't wander the halls like a wraith." "Yes sir." "Good, now then, I have something important to do." The king stopped and frowned when he saw his son watching them talk. "What are you doing brat?" Vegeta shrugged then grinned. "Wondering when uncle Vegita would notice his own son standing here." "Very amusing brat." Kathi looked at the two of them in confusion then sighed before giving the king a peck on the cheek then scampering off to get Kakarot's food. They both watched her run off then looked at each other. The prince spoke first. "So, when did she get here?" "She's been here for seven years. I'm surprised you hadn't seen her before because she's constantly tagging along behind Kakarot wherever he goes." "I don't pay attention to that low class baka." "Of course not. By the way, why aren't you doing anything right now?" "I have nothing to do at the moment." "Good, then you can take her down on the next planet we go to. She needs to get out more often." "What? Why me?" "Because she's never been around you and I think it would do her some good to see what you're like." "Fine." Vegeta growled as he walked away from his father. "Good, they'll be interesting to watch." King Vegita smiled as he went to go do what he had to do.mainly find a concubine to suit his needs at the moment. He hadn't been on an important mission anyway. Kathi sighed as she left Kakarot's room for her own then stopped when she heard Nappa walking down the hall towards her. She was afraid of the large guard and made great effort to hide herself when he was around. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to hide this time. Nappa grinned when he saw the little human then grabbed her around the waist. "Well then, if it isn't Kakarot's lackey." She pushed his arm off of her and walked away from him. "Goodnight Nappa, I'd take it kindly if you'd leave me alone." "Oh but I want to keep you company little one." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. "Besides, it's not often that I get to see you without your protector around." "Let me go Nappa, I'm not in the mood for your games today." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she pried his fingers from her wrist. "I would rather that you walked away now before I have to do something you wouldn't like." "Come now human, you couldn't hurt me if you tried.but for now I'll leave you alone." He smiled meanly then walked away. Vegeta waited patiently by her door for her to get to her room before sighing and turning to leave. "Hello prince." He looked over his shoulder at her then faced her. "Good, I was thinking that you'd never return and I'd have to hunt you down." She shook her hair back from her face and grinned. "What do you want?" "I am taking you down tomorrow, on the planet. You will not bring Kakarot with us because I'm only allowed one person and you've been chosen to fill the slot by my father." "Uncle Vegita always was a strange one." Sighing, she went into her room then turned to look at him. "You can come in here you know, I don't bite." "I don't go into anyone's room, sorry." "That's your choice." She grabbed something from a counter and popped it into a microwave she'd asked the king to get for her. "But then you'd miss out on something interesting.especially since I'm the only one on the ship who has it." The timer went off and she pulled the bag of popcorn out. "Want some?" His nose twitched slightly as the aroma of butter and salt reached him and he hesitantly took a step forward then entered her room. The door shut behind him as he followed her into another section of her quarters and sat on a long couch. "What is it again?" "Popcorn, it's really good when you serve it with extra butter but I don't have anymore." "Hmm." He took a small handful and put some in his mouth while watching her settle on the couch comfortably. "It's good enough." She smiled and held the bag up to him. "Have the rest, I know there are more bags of it somewhere around here." "Thanks." Taking the bag, he made short work of the contents then leaned against one of her walls. "My father says you've been here for seven years." "Sure have, and loving every minute of it. Back home I didn't have half as much fun as I do here." "What are you?" "Human, and you're saiya-jin, making you stronger than me and able to rip my head off with one try." "I could if I really wanted to." "I know that and I try to stay away from the more violent members of your race." She stretched tiredly then looked at him pointedly. "Look, if I have to go planet-side with you tomorrow then let me get some sleep so I don't get left behind. Kakarot almost did that last time I went somewhere with him and I refuse to let that happen again." "Fine, but you better be awake tomorrow or I'll leave you on the ship." "Whatever, go away." She waved a hand nonchalantly then went into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, he left her quarters then returned to his own, wondering why he'd smelled Nappa on her clothing. The next morning, Kathi was up bright and early, surprising the prince who'd expected to wake her up despite what he'd said the night before. She grinned at Kakarot then looked up when the prince walked in. "Great, I have to hang out with Mr. Boring over there." Kakarot looked over his shoulder and frowned before returning his attention to her. "Did you just call the prince.Mr. Boring?" "Yes I did, he's so dull. I've never met someone who could put me to sleep in one conversation before him. Last night he told me his father ordered him to take me planet-side. I can't believe Uncle Vegita would do that to me. So what did I do? I went up to Uncle Vegita and asked him about it this morning only to be told that I didn't have a choice about this excursion." She growled angrily and shredded her roll before sighing and looking at Kakarot, who was slightly confused. "I just.I don't want to go anywhere with him. He's not interesting like you or your brother. He doesn't even laugh at anything." "Well, he's supposed to be serious since he's training to be the king." "Yeah but his father laughs all the time and his people like him more because of it. Doesn't he realize that people like rulers with charisma?"  
  
"He doesn't need charisma, just power to back up his decisions." "Yeah, I guess you're right." She grinned. "At least he doesn't flirt with every female he sees like someone I know does." Kakarot shrugged, feigning ignorance as the prince came over to their table. "Well, at least I didn't have to wake you up this morning." Vegeta smiled coldly at the human then turned his attention to the warrior sitting next to him. "Bardock's brat, how has your training gone?" "Fine, I can take almost anyone without any problems.well.almost." Kakarot leaned forward and started whispering conspiratorially. "I can't take her, she's just way too fast for me. I couldn't believe it when she pinned me to the ground." "I heard that." Kathi glared at him and waved another roll, one with sweet butter on it, in front of him. "Why don't you tell him what really happened that time you got pinned. And what really pinned you." "Ok, so it was a pile of ribs and I had to eat my way out of them while you laughed at me." He had the humility to look sheepish as he grabbed the roll from her hand. "Then I had to tackle you to the ground and hold you still while stuffing your face full of bread." Her glare intensified as she snatched the roll back from him then tossed it from hand to hand. "First of all, you've never had to stuff my face full of any food whatsoever. Second, I'd never let you pin me to the ground, no way, no how." "Come on Kathi, not like you'd be able to stop me anyway." "You'd still have to catch me first." "And you know I'd catch you in a heartbeat." "Not if you don't eat anything for a week." "You wouldn't dare?" "Wouldn't I?" "That is so not fair." Kakarot narrowed his eyes at the small female human then looked at his prince. "She's going to starve me by not bringing me my food." "Really.I never would have guessed that she was your personal slave." Vegeta snorted and stood up. "Come human, we have a planet to get to before I can have some real fun." Glaring at his back, she stood up. "Yeah right, like he knows what fun is." Following him out of the room, she cringed when she saw Nappa heading for the prince then almost whimpered with fear when the large saiya- jin stopped to talk with the young royal. "Well highness, where are you going today?" Nappa shot a glance at the human then leered at her when the prince wasn't looking. "I'm doing something for my father. He's specifically ordered me to take this worthless female planet-side for awhile." "She'll distract from the other things you like doing, want me to do your job for you?" Kathi slunk away from the large saiya-jin then did a mental check with Kakarot to see if the third class fighter could still hear her. After confirming that he could, she quickly told him that Nappa was trying to get her alone again then hid behind the oblivious prince. Vegeta shook his head then grabbed the small female from behind him. "I swore to my father that I would do this, so I will. There is no point in breaking my promise to him so I can have a little fun with the natives."  
  
"Of course your highness." Nappa bowed respectfully then growled when he smelled another person approaching. Kakarot rounded the bend and grinned lopsidedly at the trio before grabbing Kathi to one side. "He isn't going to be alone with you is he?" She shook her head then glanced at the other two. "The prince won't break a promise to his father." "How noble of him I'm sure." "Even though he claims I'm going to distract from his fun." "I doubt it. Seems more like he'll take away from your fun." "I'll live without it. One day I'll get Uncle Vegita to let me go planet-side by myself." "When that day comes, I pity the fool who tries to touch you. Uncle Vegita will assure that whoever it is will end up with a gaping hole in his chest." "Yeah, isn't he wonderful?" "Terrific." Kakarot hugged her quickly then let her go. "Have fun and stay away from those stupid fortune telling stalls." "Yeah right, those are my favorite places to visit." She grinned and waved to him as she left with the prince. Initially they were pretty well off when they reached the planet but she soon grew bored with him because he steered clear of all the bars and vendors in the main square. About halfway through their visit, he realized that she'd slipped away from him. Kathi grinned as she downed another drink, with the encouragement of all the aliens in the bar she was in. Her groggy condition made her less inhibited and she insulted or flirted with aliens left and right. Vegeta sighed as he walked into the bar and found the female human about ready to pass out from all the drinks she had consumed in the course of twenty minutes. Going over to her, he grabbed her hand and yanked her out of her seat, ignoring her protests as he dragged her out of the bar. She giggled some as she was thrown against a wall and glared at by the prince. "Lighten up some man." Her finger went into his chest. "I was having some fun." "You were acting like an idiot." He brushed her finger away and glared at her some more. "What the hell possessed you to leave my side?" "What? Oh, you're so boring. You don't know how to have any fun." "I'm boring?" He snorted then caught her as she started to fall. "Right, I'm so boring that people hate talking to me." "True, you've got a stick up your ass that makes you unbearable to be around for more than a minute." Frowning, he chose to ignore that comment then sighed when she started singing softly. "Whatever human, I don't need anyone's company so why would you think that I need you around?" "Cause I know how to have fun." She smiled owlishly at him then struggled in his arms before resigning to the fact he was holding her. Looking up at him while he carried her, she reached up and ran her fingers over his lips then grinned before leaning her head against his warm chest. "Come on, let's go do something fun. I don't want to waste my time off- ship doing nothing." "No." His lips quirked upwards when she pouted and poked him with her fingertips. "You wouldn't handle my idea of fun since all you know how to do is get drunk." "I can do more than get drunk.put me down and I'll show you." She wriggled around then squeaked when he let her go and caused her to fall on her rear. Rubbing her sore backside, she got to her feet then grabbed his hand and dragged him into another bar. He watched her climb onto a table and start dancing sinuously while occasionally taking a drink from a bottle of alcohol. His eyes followed the sway of her hips while also scanning the crowd for trouble. A six-armed alien jumped onto the table and started dancing with her before running two of his hands down her back. He shouted something in his language to the other patrons then laughed when she smiled at him. Narrowing his eyes, he started growling deep in his throat until the warning rumble was clearly audible and the alien took the hint. Pulling her off the table, he grunted when her body collided with his then stopped as she grabbed another bottle of liquor. She downed about half the bottle then handed it to him, watching to see if he'd drink any of it. "Come on, it won't kill you." Her eyes followed the bottle as he finished it off then stayed on his mouth as he looked down at her. "Well?" He frowned and led her out of the bar; fully intending to take her back to the ship when he spotted Nappa walking around with several other guards. "Nappa, take her back to the ship before I do something stupid and kill her." Nappa grinned as he caught the human then nodded to the prince. "Will do highness." Kathi hiccuped then snarled at the large saiya-jin before bringing her foot down on his instep, hard. She then brought her elbow into his gut and both fists down onto his back when he doubled over before stalking off.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow in speculation then grabbed her arm as she walked by him. "Where do you think you're going?" "I'm not going anywhere with Nappa and if you think that you can force me to, then you've got another thing coming. He's not allowed near me when I'm alone, do you understand that?" "Not exactly, would you care to enlighten me?" "No." She glared at him then yanked her arm from his grasp before getting lost in the milling crowd of aliens around them. Sighing, he ran after her then started flying when the crowd grew too thick. He found her about a block away, at a clothing vendor's stall. Landing next to her, he waited while she looked wistfully at a dress before turning around and smiling at him. Apparently her mood changed fast when she was drunk. "Where did you think you were going?" "I don't know. Anywhere I guess, just so long as I'm not near alcohol for the rest of the trip, I'll be fine." "Good, I wasn't planning on letting you have anymore alcohol anyway."  
  
She smiled again then threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "Well, if I can't have any alcohol, then what can I have?" Lowering his head, he nuzzled her cheek then grinned. "You can have me." "Was that supposed to be funny?" She frowned then tilted her head to the side when he nipped her jaw and worked his way to her mouth. Meeting his lips, she gave in to the onslaught of his mouth over hers and moaned as she experienced her first kiss. Of course, she wouldn't remember her first kiss but that wasn't the point. Right now she was being kissed and she never wanted it to stop. He pulled his mouth away from hers, leaving her soft lips slightly parted and reddened considerably as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. "What do you think?" Licking her lips, she smiled again then lay her head on his chest tiredly. "That I just got a real good kiss for my first time kissing someone." He snorted and picked her up one last time before carrying her back to the ship. She was fast asleep when he lay her in her bed and brushed her hair away from her face before kissing her softly again. The next day she woke up with one hell of a hangover and wouldn't let anyone, even Kakarot, in her room. At least, not until Uncle Vegita knocked on her door, making her headache ten times worse. Opening the door in preparation to yell at someone, she made a face then smiled at the king. "Crappy morning Uncle Vegita." "Got drunk didn't you?" He shook his head and sighed. "I'll bet you don't even remember a thing that happened down there except that before you got drunk you talked to Kakarot." "No.I remember dancing on a table and I remember being dropped on my butt.and that's about it." She groaned and ran to the bathroom to empty the remaining poisons from her stomach. When she was finished, the king had come inside her quarters and was looking out the porthole while she washed her face. "I'm thinking about marrying you off to the next being to ask for you. I mean, it isn't everyday that you see a virgin in space.you are a virgin still aren't you?" "Yeah.but." "Good, the reason I've been thinking this is because you've become a handful to keep track of lately. My own son couldn't keep track of you and he's not exactly slow to pick up on things." "Could have fooled me." Her expression darkened considerably as she muttered this. The king glared at her for a moment then laughed. "He's very serious all the time though isn't he? Doesn't seem to like having fun?" "I had to coax him into drinking just a little bit of my alcohol." "He doesn't drink very often and neither did his mother when she was around." "What happened to her anyway?" "She died when he was ten.she actually got drunk on another planet and a fight erupted where she was.actually it was more of an explosion. There wasn't much anyone could do but when I got there she seemed fine.about an hour later she was dead from a poison dart one of the other fighters had thrown and had gotten lodged in her neck." "You see, that's why I don't fight with anyone. You never know when someone might throw something at your back. And I'm sorry about your wife.mostly because I've heard she was a really great lady from most of the people on your ship." "Well, I wouldn't go that far. She rarely laughed or took time off to enjoy herself." "Like your son?" "Yeah, like the brat. He does have a sense of humor, dark that it is, and he does know how to have a good time but.he tends to do stuff like that when he's alone." "Has anyone ever witnessed him having fun?" "Not yet.I'm working on it though." She grinned. "I could do it." "No." "I'll bring Kakarot with me." "No." "I won't get drunk." "No." "I'll tell everyone you like to hug my teddy bear if you don't." "For the love of.fine, you can spy on my son and you don't have to bring Kakarot with you." "Yippee!" She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck before running to the bathroom to get sick again. The next day, she waved bye to Kakarot before slipping off the ship after Vegeta. He found her about halfway through the day when she got fed up with another alien and beat the crap out of him for touching her the wrong way. "What the hell are you doing off the ship, much less following me?" She smiled winningly and met his angry gaze with a cheerful glint in her eyes. "I was so bored today that I snuck off the ship and decided to wander around for a bit. I saw you and thought it'd be interesting to see if you actually knew how to have fun." "And did you find out anything new from that experience?" "Nope, you're the dullest person I've ever had the pleasure of following around." "Good, now get back on that ship before I beat you within an inch of your life." Her nose wrinkled slightly as she thought then giggled and darted away from him. If he didn't want to have fun by himself, she'd make him have fun with her around. She flitted from alley to alley, knowing that he was close behind her until she ducked into a club that featured exotic dancers. Her eyes went wide with disbelief then interest and wonder as she watched alien women dancing around with very little clothing on. Curiosity peaked; she slipped into a back room. Vegeta swore vehemently as he looked around the club then sighed as he took a seat at the bar. Ordering a strong drink, he lifted his gaze to the stage then rolled his eyes when the alien female up there stripped off her top. "Disgusting really." Kathi breathed a sigh of admiration as she fingered the delicate silks of an evening gown type of dress then looked around before changing into it. She stood in front of the mirror and turned around several times before taking it off and trying on a different outfit. As she was changing back into her regular saiya-jin clothing, she was grabbed by a large alien who growled threateningly then pushed her up towards the stage area. "Oh man, Uncle Vegita is not going to like this one." She stumbled out onto the open stage with a fake smile plastered on her face as she tried backing towards the dressing room again. Feeling the alien's gaze on her back, she resigned herself to the degrading performance the other aliens were expecting. Of course, they didn't know that she could strip down to nothing then run out of the bar wearing all of her clothing within seconds. Sighing, she struck a pose and walked further onto the stage before dancing to the fast paced music. Vegeta, hearing whistles and several of the other aliens moving towards the stage, looked up and nearly choked on his drink when he saw her dancing while slowly pulling off the top of her suit. Swearing again, he jumped to his feet and pushed his way towards the stage before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. She swallowed nervously then ran off the stage. "What the hell were you thinking, running into an exotic bar?" Vegeta was hauling her along by her arm. "You could have gotten raped in there and I would have loved to see how I'd explain that one to my father."  
  
"I'm sorry but." "No, I'm not listening to this right now." "Would you please listen to me?" "WHY SHOULD I?" She glared at him then stormed back onto the ship angrily. Not about to be ignored, he ran after her then slammed her room door behind him. "Now listen to me you little human brat, I will not be ignored by you and I will not be insulted by you any longer." Whirling on him, she let him see the unshed tears in her eyes before hitting him upside the head. "I know what could have happened in that stupid bar. Do you think I purposely went on that stage just so I could get raped? Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" "Yes I do. You've lived along saiya-jins all your life and you've been protected from everything bad that could happen to you since you were old enough to know what it was that guys wanted from women. How could you be so naïve as to go out onto that stage?" "I didn't want to. The stupid guard in the back wouldn't let me leave the stage area until I started dancing. What did you expect me to do?" "Beat him up like you do everyone else." "Yeah right. The only reason I'm able to beat up you guys is because Kakarot showed me how to fight saiya-jins. I wasn't trained to fight other races and I don't know where their weak points are. Hell, I wasn't even trained to fight at all and the only reason he trained me was because of Nappa." She snorted when he looked incredulous. "Yeah, he's the reason I had to learn how to fight. He's the one who won't take no for an answer. He's the one who will corner me in a hall when I'm alone and I can't call anyone to me because I'm too tired. I don't like fighting and I don't like being yelled at because I tried to get out of something the easy way. I'm only human and I make mistakes." "You really expect me to believe that?" "Believe what you want but get out of my room." "And if I don't?" "Then I will hurt you." "You wouldn't get more than one hit off." "I wouldn't count on it." "Try me human." He leaned close to her, so she could feel his warm breath fanning her lips. "Or are you too scared that I'm right?" She brought back her fist and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could before bringing her knee up into his crotch. His eyes widened temporarily then narrowed as he grabbed her then threw her onto her couch. "I don't understand you human. You want everyone around you to have fun but you don't like it if the way they have fun isn't like the way you have fun. You complain constantly about how I act, and I have heard you. You seem to think the only one around here who matters is yourself. Why do you do that?" He paced back and forth in front of her then stopped and crouched next to where she sat on the couch. Looking at her, he tilted her chin up and met her gaze with his own. "What is it that you want?" "I want nothing." He flicked his gaze down to her mouth then back up to her eyes before leaning close to her so his lips were barely brushing hers. "Are you sure about that?" She gasped softly at the contact then closed her eyes before pulling away from him. "Quite sure." "Why won't you look at me then?" Her pulse quickened when she felt his breath stirring the stands of hair by her ear. "Because I want you to leave my room now." "I thought you didn't want anything." "That was a request. Whether or not you leave my room is your choice." "You're right, it is my choice. Just like taking you over my knee and spanking your sorry butt is my choice." "Go ahead. It's nothing new to me; I've had my butt beat by Uncle Vegita ever since I started acting like a smart-ass to him. The only thing different is that he listens to me when I tell him stuff and he doesn't make me feel stupid when I suggest something." "You are stupid. Compared to me, you're the stupidest, most asinine creature I've ever had the chance to meet." She curled her lip angrily then looked away from him. "Whatever, I don't have to listen to you. You don't own me and you aren't my husband so you can't tell me what to do." "I can change that human." "No you can't, your father wouldn't allow it." "Would you care to place a wager on that?" "Yeah, one hundred denari says your father won't let you own or marry me." "You're on." King Vegita looked at the two standing before him before nodding to his son. "You have a good point and I give you permission to marry her, not own her. She isn't exactly for sale you know." Kathi screamed angrily as she walked out of the throne room. Vegeta grinned then looked up at his father. "You have no idea how happy that makes her." "I'm sure she's thrilled. The scream really gave it away." "I can't wait until the wedding night, she's not going to be the least bit happy about it." "What are you going to do to her?" "Make her wish she never took up the bet." The king sighed then appeared next to his son. Grabbing the young man by his neck, he lifted him off of his feet. "If you hurt her in any way, you will find out what true fear is." "Understood." "Good, I've spent a lot of time raising that girl and I refuse to see her mistreated because of an angry moment between two teenagers." "How old is she anyway?" "Sixteen." Kakarot hugged his little friend tightly and smoothed her hair with his free hand while he finished his homework with his other hand. "I'm sorry that you're being forced into this but you shouldn't have taken the prince up on a bet. He never loses them and I've yet to see someone who could walk out of a race with as much money as he has. He's too lucky with betting and he never uses that money stupidly. I hate to say it little one but, you got yourself into one hell of a predicament this time." "But.I don't want to marry him. He really is boring and he makes me angry when I'm near him for more than twenty minutes. Being in his presence makes me want to hurt him or something drastic.I don't love him and I was hoping to marry someone I could love." "Don't worry little one, you'll be able to marry a man you can love.especially if you run away from him." "I can't do that, it's wrong and unethical." "Why not, you've done it before." "Yeah, but that was for something else entirely." "Not really. I mean, you did run from the king when he didn't let you get that microwave and he did end up buying it for you." "See, something completely different." "Kathi, sometimes you worry me with your reasoning behind things." "No, my reasoning is perfectly logical and I don't have to rethink what I was doing about anything." "Whatever, just.please go to your room and get some sleep. Maybe the king will rethink what he did and let you marry for love." She smiled and hugged him. "You're the best Kakarot." "I know, now get." He pushed her off of him and grinned when she scampered from his room. "Silly child." In the morning, the king still held firm about his decision and silently ignored every one of her protests when she started complaining. After a while he sent her to her room with a stern glare then sighed when she left. "That girl is way too spoiled and stubborn.I must have been too soft on her." "No majesty, you did fine raising her and you know that she'll be a good match for the prince. You knew that when you brought her here." Gabi, a guard in his personal elite, smiled winningly at her King then looked in the direction the human ran off in. "She'll be fine once she gets used to the prince." "I really hope so, for his sake." 


End file.
